


The Adventures of Oblivious Dorks and Their Friends

by Lost_Athena



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Adrinette April 2019, Angst, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Chat Noir To The Rescue, Feed Adrien Agreste, Finally watched season 3 part 1, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I hate Lila so much it made me like Chloe, I mean I haven't watched anything past 3x1, Identity Reveal, Oblivious Adrien Agreste, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, She inspires fear in the hearts of both friend and foe, Sleepovers, a tad bit of Marichat, chat noir totally has a fanclub, or are they?, powerpoint to the rescue, sad Adrien, so it's probly all AU by now..., some of this is canon and some of it is AU, stairs are the enemy, the fashion world is hard, when I write about the bakery all I want is pastries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-01-04 16:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 8,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18347060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Athena/pseuds/Lost_Athena
Summary: Adrinette april 2019 and all the prompts that entails. Some long chapters, some short chapters, depending on how I feel about the prompt. From Embarrassing moments to dramatic reveals to serious fluff, it's going to be an adventureIt's not April anymore, but I'm finally finishing this :)





	1. Just Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm always telling myself I should post what I write, and I never do. This time I thought I should just go for it. This in unbetad, so I apologize for any mistakes or awkward grammar. I'm going to try to do all of the days, and other than the first two posts, I'm hoping to do all of them on time. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Adrien overhears a conversation he probably shouldn't have

Adrien didn’t mean to listen into Marinette’s conversation, he really didn’t. He had been about to leave the school when he realized he had forgotten his history textbook, and on his way down from grabbing it he heard shouting. Slowly peeking out of the classroom door, he saw one of the girls from another class fuming at Marinette.

“Don’t lie to me!” the girl was saying. “You guys are dating! It’s not right, he’s not supposed to be with you!” She huffed and crossed her arms, as if daring Marinette to say anything different. For her part, Marinette didn’t seem angry, but slightly annoyed.

Inside the classroom, Adrien shook his head and sighed. _“This again.”_ For some reason, his fangirls kept thinking he and Marinette were together. It didn’t matter how many times he said they weren’t, they all thought he was lying. And they all kept going after Marinette, who most certainly didn’t deserve their anger. _“Might as well go set this girl right too”_ Adrien thought, psyching himself up to go help Marinette and to deal with the yelling.  _“I didn’t even know she was a fan...”_

“You’ve got it wrong.” Marinette’s clear voice interrupted his thoughts before he could open the door. “Chat noir and I are just friends. We don’t even really know each other, he’s just rescued me a few times, and I helped him with an akuma once.” She crossed her arms, refusing to back down. “ Besides, I don’t see how my love life or lack thereof is any of your business.”

“I don’t believe you.” The girl sneered, stomping away from Marinette and down the stairs. She stopped, and glared back over her shoulder at Marinette “He and ladybug belong together, remember that. You don’t even compare to a superhero.” With that she finally left, and after a second of collecting herself, Marinette left too, the soft tap of her shoes fading as she walked down the stairs.

Adrien found himself sliding down to sit on the floor, staring at nothing. He had too many things to process. _“People think Marinette is dating Chat? And people are angry about it? Why would they be angry about it? Do I have more than one fanclub?”_ They were all swimming in his head making it hard to think.

But the question he kept coming back to was _“Why am I upset she called me just a friend?”_


	2. Seat Buddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino considers if he needs to make a power point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one might be a little awkward to read, I might come back and edit it later.

Nino loved Adrien, he really did, but even he could admit that the sunshine child had some faults. Namely, being completely and 100% oblivious to Marinette’s feelings. The poor girl turned the color of ladybugs suit when she got within 3 ft of him for pete’s sake! And there Adrien would be, bobbing along in his happy little world where he knew nothing.

Nino sighed, thunking his head onto the desk in front of him. If this kept going on, he was just going to have to tell him, maybe with a power point so he couldn’t deny the facts. It didn’t matter that Alya would kill them both, the dude needed to _see._

A sharp ring sounded in the halls, and Nino pealed his head off the desk to look at Mdme Bustier as she took attendance. Looking to his right, Nino realized that once again, Adrien was late. He was always waking up after his alarm because he didn’t get enough sleep due to late-night photo shoots and extra lessons. The guy really need a schedule adjustment.

“Nino, do you have any idea where Adrien is, did he have a photo shoot?” Mdme Bustier questioned, looking at him with sharp eyes.

“No idea.” He replied “ The dude has a way full schedule.” with a sigh, Mdme Bustier looked around the room, counting heads.

“Well, seeing as both he and Miss Dupain-Cheng are late, and we have a partnered project today, would you kindly move to sit by Miss Césaire?”

Nino gathered his bag and sat down on Alya’s left. At least this way they could brainstorm ideas to get the two lovebirds together. And, well, he liked sitting by her...

Mdme Bustier clapped her hands, calling everyone’s attention. “Okay class, I hope you al-” Her voice was interrupted by Adrien slamming the door open and rushing to sit down.

“Sorry I’m late, I overslept” Adrien apologized, hurring to unload his things.

“Well, seeing as your late Adrien, you’ll unfortunately have to complete today’s task by yourself” she said lightly. Adrien nodded, and sat at attention. “Now, as I was about to say, today you will need a pi-”

This time she was interrupted by Marinette opening the door. Mdme Bustier just sighed and gestured for Marinette to sit by Adrien. “Marinette, please sit by Adrien as we have already started and assigned partners for today's work.”

Marinette squeaked and fumbled trying to sit down, turning  pink when adrien smiled in her direction. Nino found himself looking over at Alya and grinning, maybe this would be a good chance for Adrien and Marinette and he wouldn’t have to say anything to him! Forced closeness had worked wonders for him and Alya afterall.

As Mdme Bustier turned to the board to continue her instructions, he saw Adrien smile and lean towards Marinette to whisper. Both Nino and Alya leaned forward to eavesdrop.

“Hey Marinette” Adrien spoke “I’m really glad to get to work with you today.” She squeaked and turned an even darker shade of pink. “It’s nice to work with a friend, we get to be seat buddies like me and Nino usually are!” he finished with a bright smile, not seeing as Marinette’s eyes dimmed a bit.

Nino groaned as he sat back. Curse the oblivious idiot and his friend-zoning. Maybe he would have to make that power point after all.


	3. Embarrassing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette's done a lot of embarrassing things before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one's so short, It just felt right as a tiny little drabble. I really like how it ended up though, I hope you do too! :)

Marinette thought she knew what it was like to be be embarrassed.

She had felt the heat rise to her cheeks as she tripped down an entire set of stairs. She had felt the hyper awareness that occurred when she realized she had run out of the house in her pajamas. She had felt the shame settle in her stomach when her actions caused an akuma, more than once.

None of those even compared to this... this.... this.......  _ disaster _ . To standing in front of Adrien stuttering out a confession. To seeing the shock, and then tension line his face. To hearing him say he’s flattered, but he liked someone else, and could they please still be friends?

To feeling the tears well up in her eyes, and hanging her head so he wouldn’t see as she told him she didn’t think she could do that.

To running away.

No, Marinette had never been embarrassed like this before.


	4. Hide Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is under attack, whatever shall she do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this one was interesting to write. I had a few ideas swimming around in my head, but this one just seemed to work the best. Any comments are appreciated, Thanks :)

The attack was vicious, and Marinette found herself struggling under yet another volley. There was no time to reassess, no time to find any help. All she had was a tree blocking her from the enemy's view, and the weapon in her hand.

*Crunch Crunch Crunch*

And judging from the footsteps nearby, soon she wouldn't even have her hiding place. Desperately, she looked around for some form of shelter...There!

Not too far away she could see a small wooden structure, similar to a garden shed. There was no door, but it was still better than what she had now. If she could just make it there, she might be safe for awhile. Long enough to come up with a better plan at least.

*Crunch Crunch Crunch*

Slowly, Marinette peeked around the tree. The figure’s back was turned. If she ran fast and stayed low, it would be possible. She could survive. Taking a deep breath, she went for it.

Her brain was static as she dashed inside and hid around the doorway. She had done it! Cracking her neck, she opened her eyes, having squeezed them shut in her mad attempt to make it to safety. She looked up, and saw green.

Adrien stood there, eyes wide after watching her dramatic entrance. Marinette didn't know what to do! This was Adrien! What should she say? What would  _ he _ say?

Stuttering and turning bright pink, all she could get out was “Me hide.”

Wait, no, that wasn't right.

“I-I-I- I mean Hide Me! Um, please. Not that you have to hide me, you’re probably busy hiding yourself, not that you couldn't do both! You're totally capable of doing both. I just needed to run! Away that is! I'll, um, I'll just stop talking... now...”

Bewildered he just continued staring at her, then burst out laughing.

“Sorry Marinette, no can do.” He said, smiling brightly as he walked up close.

“Wh-why?”

“Because we're on different teams.”

With that Adrien slammed the balloon of paint he was holding onto Marinette’s head.

She blinked fiercely despite the goggle's covering her eyes, and looked at the smirking blonde in front of her. It didn't matter that she was saving her last balloon for Alya anymore. It didn’t matter that she had a crush on the boy in front of her either. All Marinette wanted was to wipe away that smug look.

With a growl, she lunged toward Adrien and shoved her balloon into his face.

Satisfied, Marinette stepped back to observe her work. Black paint had splattered everywhere, covering Adriens upper body. He was a mess. A complete and total mess, who was grinning wildly.

Marinette felt herself freeze.

Blonde hair. Green eyes. Black. Crazy grin.

Noooooooooooo

And then Marinette started to scream.


	5. Clumsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stairs are dangerous, just ask Marinette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late today! I was struggling with the prompt, and nothing seemed to fit. I should have tomorrows up a lot earlier though.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has commented and left kudos so far, it means a lot to know that people have liked it. This is once again unbetad and unedited, so please forgive any mistakes, and enjoy!

Stairs were Marinette’s worst enemy. Sure, they may have seemed unassuming, just simple architecture, but they were secretly weapons of mass destruction in her eyes. There were just so many places to trip, amplified by gravity and momentum. In other words, a guarantee of right-angle bruises and ending up at the bottom, literally and figuratively.

All she was trying to do was get to class on time. She was so close too! And then came those darn stairs. She tried sprinting up them, but her good luck left with the spots, and she found herself with a sore ankle right back where she started as the bell rang, signaling her doom.

She looked down into her purse where Tikki was poking her head out. Thankfully, the adorable kwami appeared umharmed.

“Sometimes Tikki,” Marinette sighed “ I feel more like the embodiment of bad luck instead of good.”

Tikki just giggled, not wanting to make Marinette feel worse, but unable to disagree.

Marinette had collected herself somewhat by the time she walked into class, and only got a fondly amused smile from Mdme Bustier as she appeared in the doorway. Sighing in relief, she started towards her seat.

Alas, her momentary reprieve was not to be.

Just as she began to step up to her desk, she made eye contact with Adrien, and promptly missed her footing.

_ “Curse his beautiful green eyes and their dangerous properties” _ She thought with a blush as he moved to give her a hand up.  _ “He’s just so distracting...” _

“Are you alright Marinette?” Adrien questioned, concern wrinkling his brow. “That was a pretty bad fall.”

“I’m su-sure you’re fine, I mean I’m fine!” Marinette stuttered out as their hands touched, but quickly found herself gasping in pain when she put weight on her ankle. Adrien tensed at the sound, and turned to the teacher, who was looking on with worry.

“Mdme Bustier, may I escort Marinette to the Nurses office? I think she really hurt her ankle.” With a nod from her, Adrien quickly set about putting Marinette’s arm over his shoulders to help her walk. They were making their way down, Adrien focused and Marinette in dreamland, when suddenly they were falling.

The stairs had struck again, being too difficult to navigate properly with two sets of feet.

Marinette braced herself for impact, but found that she had landed on something soft. Something warm. Something that smelled like sunshine and hot cocoa and... a touch of camembert?   
Snuggling down into Adriens chest for a half a second before her nerves could catch up to her, Marinette thought  _ “Yeah, stairs may not be so bad after all.” _


	6. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien's friends are worried about him, but does he really want to talk about the issue?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, I finally give you a piece with actual substance! *gives self a pat on the back* I'm totally a sucker for sad-adrien stories (sadrien?) and this prompt just called that out to me. I also think that Adrien puts alot of pressure on himself, and his friends don't always realize that.
> 
> Well, without further ado, I give you this beautiful mess

Adrien didn’t like keeping secrets from his friends, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t good at it. He had, after all, been keeping a massive secret from them since day one.

And just because he didn’t  _ like _ keeping secrets didn’t mean that he wanted to tell them everything.

There were a lot of things he never wanted his friends to know. Like how much he still hurt from his mom’s disappearance. Or how much he wanted to tell Chloe to shut up sometimes. Or how jealous he was that they could walk around the city and NOT get attacked by fans. 

Or how little he got to eat.

The last seeming harder and harder to hide as time went on.

The fact was that he was a model, and that meant he had a model’s diet. Every calorie he ate was regulated. His father had an image to uphold afterall, and Adrien was the face of the company. That being said, his diet did not account for things like battling akumas or running across rooftops. His superhero extracurriculars combined with an upcoming runway meant Adrien was getting thin. Very thin. As in, he looked in the mirror the other day and realized he could count his ribs.

It was his issue to worry about though, and in all honesty, it wasn’t the thinnest he’d had to be before. He would be fine. He just had to make it past the runway, and then his diet would go up again. He had the feeling his friends wouldn’t see it that way though. Thus, the secret keeping.

The secret keeping which seemed not to be working.

Getting up to go to lunch, Adrien was aware of the looks Nino kept shooting him. Like he wanted to say something, but didn’t know how.

“Um, Adrien?”

Turning around, Adrien saw a nervous looking Marinette fidgeting with her purse and staring at the ground, eyes darting up to his every few seconds.

“I was just wondering,... do you maybe, um, maybe... want to come to the bakery? For lunch? If you don’t have plans that is!” Marinette managed to stutter out the words, then looked up at him with her big blue eyes. He felt his heart seize. This was going to be hard, Marinette was impossible to say no to, she was just too nice! But he had too. She lived in a bakery filled with delicious buttery pastries for pete’s sake! Pastries he couldn’t afford to eat!

Adrien steeled himself, opened his mouth, and said

“That sounds great Marinette! I’d love to.”

So much for willpower.

Marinette brightened, like she had expected him to say no. “Oh! Okay!” She said. “Lets, um, lets go!” Adrien found himself glad he had agreed in spite of the difficult position he had put himself in. Marinette shined when she was happy, and that made it worth it.

With a wave to Alya and Nino, they made their way down the steps of the school and across to the bakery.

Upon entering the apartment above the storefront, Adrien saw two places set out on the table with big bowls of soup. Even from the doorway, the smell had his mouth watering. Marinette, obviously not as affected, sat down immediately. Following her example, he made to do the same, but stopped suddenly.

“Do I need to get out another bowl?” he questioned, feeling a bit awkward. Afterall, some parents ate with their children, and they hadn’t known he was coming over.

“Oh! I, well, I texted Maman on our way over, so she set out a bowl for you too. They have the lunch rush right now, so they already ate.” Marinette said all this with a gentle smile, and gestured for him to sit down. Doing so put him directly across from his classmate and that smile, and Adrien found himself to be the blushing one for once. Just as he picked up his spoon though, Marinette got a determined look in her eye, and asked him to wait.

“I know,” She started “that you have a runway coming up soon. A-and I know that means that you’ve probably, ah, had some diet changes? And you’ve, um, been looking really thin? And tired? I’m not judging! It’s just Nino, Alya and I have been worried that maybe your, your father didn’t exactly account for all your activities, and how much energy you burn?” Even though she was clearly nervous, Adrien could tell Marinette believed in what she was saying. It was clear she cared about the situation, but Adrien knew he couldn’t just eat like she probably wanted him to. He had a responsibility. His body was his job, and right now, his job needed him thin.

Marinette continued on. “Nino wanted to just stuff you full of pastries, but y-you can’t do that right now, can you? So, well, I thought something like this might be better? Eating a nutrient rich lunch would give you the energy without the bulk right? And if you want, and  _ only _ if you want, you can come here for lunch and balance out your diet to make up for fencing and basketball and gym and stuff...”

Adrien sat in shock. Marinette saw the issue, but she also knew that he had to stay thin. She was offering a solution without pressing it on him. Adrien had never had someone care like that for him before. Never had someone give him a choice about what he wanted to do.

“And, well, I just want you to know that I’m- WE’RE- here for you, no matter what you decide to do.” She finished speaking, and looked at him, twirling her fingers and shifting in her seat. With a start, Adrien realized she was waiting for him the say something.

With a voice considerably rougher than it should have been, considering it’s lack of use, Adrien said “ Thank you Marinette. I think..., I think I would really like that...”

And with that, Adrien picked up his spoon, and took a bite.


	7. Sweet tooth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plagg has a Sweet tooth after all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked this prompt, but I had a hard time fitting it to Adrinette. I hope it turned out ok, and that you all like it!

Plagg was blushing.

Honest to god blushing.

Adrien rubbed his eyes, sure he was hallucinating. But there the little cat kwami sat, slowly turning pinker and pinker .

“I'm sorry” Adrien started. “You miss your  _ what? _ ”

The little god shuffled awkwardly on Adrien’s desk and cleared his voice. “My sweet tooth.” he said, looking Adrien straight in the eye despite his obvious embarrassment. “I said I miss my sweet tooth.”

Adrien blinked slowly. “Yeah... that's what I thought you said...” he paused, still not understanding. “What the heck is your Sweet tooth?”

Adrien didn't know it was possible, but Plagg looked even more flustered than before. The kwami was practically vibrating with embarrassment at this point. Adrien wasn't sure if he should laugh, or check Plagg's temperature. Could kwami's even get sick?

“W-well” Plagg spoke, trying to sound confident “That would be Tikki. Ladybug’s kwami.”

Several thoughts went through Adrien's head at that point.

  1. Ladybug's kwami was named Tikki
  2. Plagg knew Ladybug's kwami
  3. Plagg had a nickname for her
  4. Plagg said he _missed_ her



At that, he couldn't stop himself from giggling. “Plagg, are you telling me you miss your  _ girlfriend _ ?”

Plagg sputtered “She's, she's not my girlfriend, she's my other half! We need each other to balance things! We're just very close! I just- you try spending thousands of years with someone and not miss them when they're gone!”

A wide grin spread across Adrien's face. “Yeah, but you have a nickname for her. A very  _ cute _ nickname for her. And you started blushing as soon as you said it.”

_ “The tables have turned.” _ Adrien thought  _ “There's finally something I can tease  _ him _ about.” _

But then Plagg grinned, and Adrien felt like he had a pit in his stomach.

“Oh  _ really _ ” Plagg said “Then what about Marinette, hmmm? What about your  _ Princess _ ???”

Adrien felt heat flare on his cheeks and neck.

Plagg smirked, feeling victorious “What about your late night visits, or how ‘she's so amazing’? Seems like  _ you're _ the one with a girlfriend Adrien.”

Adrien flushed even more. “She's not though, I don't even like her like that...”

Plagg just laughed, and flew off to look for cheese.


	8. A Favor Only You Can Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of ch. 2, Seat Buddies. Nino realizes Adrien needs more help than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting early cause I don't know when I'll have time to tomorrow. This is pretty Nino centric, but I really like looking at Adrinette from other characters points of view. This is part two of what will probably be a three or four part arc, so look out for those in the upcoming days, and make sure you read part one first. This day was really fun to write, and I hope you like it!

“Adrien....Dude c’mon...Adrien!” At this point Nino was about to start shaking the blonde in order to get his attention. Blinking slowly, Adrien’s eyes finally focused on his.

“Oh, I’m sorry! What were you saying?”

With a sigh, Nino hiked his bag further up onto his shoulder. “Dude, class ended, and you were going to come over today. We were gonna play some Super Smash Bros then get ice cream with Alya and Marinette?” He better have remembered, Nino and Alya had spent too much time on this plan for Adrien to leave early. 

“I didn’t forget!” Adrien said brightly “I even had Natalie put it in my schedule so I wouldn’t have any last minute photoshoots.” He grabbed his bag and he and Nino started out the door. Thankfully, Nino lived close enough to school that they could walk and not have to involve Adrien’s bodyguard. 

They were almost to Nino’s house when Adrien spoke up. “Um, Nino? We can still play games, but are you sure you want me to come along to ice cream with you guys today?”

Nino looked at Adrien like he had lost his mind. “What the heck dude, of course we want you to come!” Looking at Adriens worried eyes though, he asked “Unless we were, like, pressuring you? Do you not want to come?” Nino felt more than a little confused. Had he given Adrien some reason to think he wasn’t welcome? Was he being a bad Bro?

Adrien immediately put a stop to those thoughts as he shook his head. “No, it’s not that I don’t want to come, I’d love to, It’s just that, well..” he tapered off, and looked unsure.

Trying to figure out the issue, Nino continued. “If it’s because you think you’ll be third wheeling me and Alya, you won’t man. Marinette will be there! It’ll be like a friend-date thing.” Nino mentally high-fived himself for implying it was a double date, the more ways to get the rom-com air surrounding his best bro the better, and maybe the reasurrence of friends would lift his bros mood.

Adrien looked sad at the words though, and Nino set aside any thoughts other than figuring out what was wrong. A sad Adrien was, like,  _ tragic _ . It made you feel like you had just watched Old Yeller and then forgot your mom’s birthday, all while ‘you are my sunshine’ was playing. Those were all bad by themselves, together they made you feel worse than being akumatized.

The blonde sighed. “It’s just... I think I make Marinette uncomfortable? She acts so strong and confident around everyone else, but around me she can’t even speak. She’s so sweet and nice, and brave, and I don’t know what I did, or what I can do to fix it. I don’t want her to feel scared when she’s supposed to be safe and hanging out with friends, so I thought maybe I shouldn’t go?”

Nino stopped.

He stared.

And then he stared some more.

_ “Is he-, Is he  _ serious _ right now?” _ Nino flounderd.  _ “He thinks Marinette is scared of him? Scared of sunshine and marshmallows incarnate? How in the flying fudge-muffins does he think that? Besides that, he thinks Marinette is sweet and brave? The dude sounds like he has a crush. Does he have a crush on Marinette and just not realize it??” _

Adrien fidgetted, uncomfortable with the awkward silence, and Nino broke out of his trance. This couldn’t continue, he had to fix this. Stepping forward, he placed his hands on Adrien’s shoulders and looked him straight in the eye.

“Dude, your situation is worse than I thought. Games can wait for another day, and we’ll cancel ice cream til later. Right now, I need you to do something. Something for Marinette.”

The model looked thoroughly freaked out at this point, not understanding Nino’s attitude switch. “For Marinette? W-what do I need to do for Marinette, Nino?”

Nino just gripped his friends shoulders harder. “It’s something only you can do Bro, and you need to do it now, before your delusions get even worse. Alya will forgive me someday. Right now, you need to look at a power point.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, tiny explanation time. I work with kids, so I say things like 'holy fudge-muffins' a lot. In my head, Nino spends a lot of time with Alya's sisters, and would just be used to not swearing. Also, 'You Are My Sunshine' is one of the saddest songs ever. When I was little, my mother told my sister and I that it was about a mother asking her kid to not stop loving her and leave her all alone in the world. I have been emotionally scarred ever since. If you've seen Old Yeller, well, you understand.


	9. Birthday Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya really needs to learn when to stop talking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is over 1000 words! I'm so happy :) I actually wrote this yesterday, but I haven't had time to properly edit it, per usual. Alas, such is the life of having a job... Thank you so much to those who have bookmarked, commented, and left kudos. It means a lot, and it helps me keep writing; remembering someones actually reading this. Love to you all!

Alya had messed up bad. Way bad. Super  _ super _ bad. Beyond the baddest of badoms.

The thing was, she really wasn’t thinking about it. Marinette had stayed home with a migraine, and therefore wasn’t there to give her any dramatic hand signals telling her to stop before doom occurred. All she was doing was talking to Nino and Adrien about her birthday in the first few minutes after lunch started, before they all went home to eat. The model had had to leave the party before it ended, so she and Nino were giving him the lowdown on what he might have missed. They were going through all of the gifts she had received, so it was really just a passing thought when she said

“Oh, and Mari gave me an orange scarf like the blue one she made you, except with a little fox embroidered on the end! It’s so freaking cute, I swe-”

She choked on her words, and found herself praying to the kwamis, and whatever other gods there  were out there, that Adrien _ had not noticed her slip _ . Peeking over at him, she immediately lost all hope.

He had frozen in place, hand still reaching for his water bottle, eyes wider than she would have thought possible. Nino, for his part, looked sick to his stomach at the situation before him. He was nervously staring at his bro, hands fidgeting, itching to do something even if he didn’t know what.

Alya’s eyes flicked back over to Adrien. He was still in shock; maybe there was still time to fix this.

_ “I’ll just convince him it was a stress dream.” _ she thought  _ “I’ll just knock him out, and when he wakes up, I’ll act like this never happened. I’ll act so well, I’ll convince _ myself _ it never happened, I’ll make Nino take it to his grave.” _

“Listen Sunshine, this i-”

“Stop!!!” Alya’s plan was cut off by Adrien’s shout. Thankfully, no one else was in the classroom to notice the blonde’s uncharacteristic behavior. He looked rattled, like he’d had a bomb dropped on him. In a way, Alya supposed, she had. He looked between her and Nino wildly, mouth gaping like a fish, trying to get his thoughts out. Then he just... exploded.

“Do you mean to tell me  _ Marinette _ made me that scarf!? The scarf I thought my  _ Father _ gave me?” He was shaking with emotion, hands scrunched up in his normally perfect hair. “The one I always talk about as proof that he’s not a horrible person, cause at least he remembered my birthday, and got me something really nice?  _ That  _ scarf?! And you knew? You knew and didn’t tell me!?”

At this, Alya and Nino both winced. “Well,” she started “Yeah I knew. I helped her plan what to give you. We honestly have no idea how it became a gift from your dad, but she just wanted you to be happy, and... well... you were. So she decided to leave it like that.” Alya hoped he understood. Marinette would never want him to be upset about the whole thing, she would be  _ die _ if she saw what was happening.

Adrien turned to Nino, looking for his explanation.

Nino raised his hands defensively, as if he could block Adriens intense stare. “Dude, I didn’t even know Marinette made it till later, and then she made me swear not to say! You seemed good, so I thought why not? Everybody was good bro! I was just doing what I thought was best.”

Adrien seemed to deflate at that, and Alya released a breath she didn’t know she was holding as he calmed down.

“But why-, why would she  _ do that _ for me?” he looked so confused, brow wrinkling. “ Not just letting me think it was from my dad,” he explained, gesturing with his hands. “Why would she make it for me in the first place? I don’t- I don’t  _ understand _ . She doesn’t even like to  _ talk _ to me, and she made me a present?”

The model looked like he was about to cry. Alya sighed, and grabbed Adrien’s hand from where it was waving aimlessly in the air. “Because you deserve nice things Adrien, and Marinette  _ is _ nice. Besides, she does like talking to you, she’s just... really awkward.” She smiled at him softly as he sniffled a bit, only a tear or two escaping.

Alya let go as he dried his eyes, and exchanged a look of relief with Nino. The accidental reveal hadn’t gone as bad as it could have, and Adrien seemed to be collecting himself now that all the information was out there.

Suddenly, he stood up, looking determined. “She’s so amazing to do something like that for me, and she needs to know that. I have to go thank her right n-OOOF!.”

As Adrien had moved to walk away, both Alya and Nino had tackled him, panic clear in their faces.

“What the- Why in the world would you guys  _ do _ that?!?” Adrien exclaimed, pinned to the desk by two sets of arms.

Nino shook his head emphatically. “Adrien, Dude, you  _ can not _ tell Marinette. She’ll kill us.”

“M-Marinette? Kill you?” Adrien stammered out, eyes wide in fear of the crazy pair in front of him. “Why would she do that? She’s so nice...”

Alya hauled him to his feet, and looked him directly in the eye. He couldn’t let Marinette know, it was life or death. “Marinette is nice Adrien, but she’s also a total badass. You’ve seen her stand up to Chloe, you know she fights when she has too. Nino and I  _ swore _ to never let you know about the scarf. If she finds out about this? Finds out you cried? She’ll hunt us down Adrien, nowhere will be safe. We’ll never be able to come to school again.”

“School?” Nino scoffed “Try never leaving the house. She works in a bakery dude, she can lift like, 50 lb bags of flour like it’s  _ nothing _ . I’m scrawny man, I’d never survive.”

“Oookaay then... I won’t tell Marinette about the scarf...”

Alya hummed in agreement, and went to grab her stuff, satisfied with the situation now that Adrien felt okay, and Marinette didn’t know. She needed to hurry if she wanted to be able to get home and eat, they had spent a long time talking after all. A thought occurred to her as they all shuffled out though, and she turned to Adrien.

“You know” She stated, a gleam in her eye “ Marinette embroiders her signature on all her work, if you find it on the scarf, you could tell her you found it, then thank her.”

Adrien looked shocked for just a second before he grinned.


	10. Puns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is finally going to do it, she's going to ask him out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is late!!! I thought I had pressed post and I didn't, oops!
> 
> This was really hard for me to write. Every time I started, all I could think of was Marichat fics.This finally emerged, so I hope you like it. It was fun to involve Tikki a bit more, and I hope to do it again soon.

Tikki laid dozing in Marinette’s lap while she sat at her desk hand stitching a doll for Manon. She was desperately trying not to think about her plans for tomorrow. She was going to do it. She had gathered up her nerve to ask Adrien out tomorrow. Properly. Not like when she and Alya plotted at the zoo, or when she kind-of told him they should go ice skating. This time- this time she was going to make it clear it would be just the two of them going somewhere on a date. And it was going to go well. They were going to go get coffee to get to know each other better, it was a perfect plan. The eating would cover up any awkward silences, and Tikki could hide under the table to give her courage. At some point, hopefully, she could manage to hold his hand. She wouldn’t stutter while drinking coffee. She wouldn’t trip and flail around if she was sitting down. She was going to be  _ fine _ .

_ “Yeah right.” _ she thought to herself, anxiously tying off the seam she was working on.  _ “How in the world am I supposed to be fine on the date if I can’t ask him out in the first place? I can’t ask him during class cause too many people could see what's going on! I need to get him to stay after school ends, but how do I ask him to do that? Maybe Alya or Nino could do it for me?”  _ She swiftly cut the thread, and started on the next side of the doll. _ “No no no, I  _ have _ to do this myself.” _

She still trying to find a solution when Tikki woke up with a yawn, fluttering up to sit on her shoulder. She barely noticed, and Tikki grew concerned as she watched her chosen sew faster and faster.

“Marinette, what’s wrong?” She asked, leaning her head against Marinette’s cheek. Marinette tensed for a moment, then deflated with a sigh.

“Tikki I just... don’t know what to do. How in the world am I going to ask out  _ Adrien _ ? He’s so...  _ everything _ ... and I’m just...me. Nothing I say is going to be good enough to show him he should take a chance on me, and I really want him to know that I’m not just another fangirl. I want him to know It’s not just that he’s famous or a model. How can I say that when I can’t say two words to him?” She groaned and tossed her project on the desk as she leaned back in the chair. She felt Tikki snuggle in closer, and took comfort in the small gesture. They were both silent for a long while before Tikki spoke.

“I think, Marinette, that you should remember that you two are friends before anything else. He knows you don’t just see him as a celebrity, and you know he won’t judge you if you stammer a bit. Let yourself relax, and just show him that you appreciate him- with a bit of romance thrown in, because romance is fun! I think you could both use some more fun in your lives.” With that, Tikki patted her on the cheek and flew off to settle down in her nest for the night.

“Hmm. Be his friend... make it fun...”

🐞🐞🐞

Asking Adrien to stay late turned out not to be a problem. A mid-afternoon akuma ended up closing the school early, which meant she had to grab her bag from the classroom. By some insane stroke of luck, Adrien was grabbing his bag at the same time. Their eyes met across the desk, and she melted a bit when he smiled at her.

As he made to take his things and leave, Marinette found herself calling out his name. “Adrien?”

He turned, and looked at her expectantly.

_ “Oh god, oh god” _ she thought.  _ “ What do I do? What did Tikki say? Friendly, appreciative, romantic and fun??? How can I be friendly and fun, friendly and fun, friendly and fun...” _

Marinette blurted out the first thing that came to her mind.

“Paw-lease let me take mew out to coffee be-paws I think your purr-fect, I’m not kitten around.”

Silence filled the air as they processed her words.

_ “OH NO! TOO FRIENDLY AND FUN!! I SOUND LIKE CHAT NOIR! AAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!” _

Marinette felt herself dying, and therefore didn’t notice the fierce blush taking over Adrien’s entire face. Instead, they both stood there trying to understand what just occurred

Adrien finally gained enough of a semblance of control to ask

“How about dinner and a mew-vie?”


	11. Facetime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PAJAMA TIME!!! Adrien is finally coming to the class sleepover, what in the world is Marinette going to wear?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: Okay guys, the thing is, I've had a headache all day. That plus work means I haven't finished today's chapter yet. I'm going to put it up tomorrow, but I apologize for the delay. Right now, it's late and I really need some sleep. Here's the starting bit of it to tide you over :)
> 
> Edit: It's finished!!!! I was traveling today, so I had to get to someplace with internet before I could post. I still need to finish today's, so I'll hopefully put that up in an hour or two. IMPORTANT: If you read what I put up yesterday, there is way more now and the start has been changed a bit.

“Alya, which ones do you think Adrien would like?” Marinette yelled to the computer screen behind her back as she flung articles of clothing across the room. She normally had no trouble picking out clothes, but this was a big deal. She needed to make sure she looked perfect. Max had started a game night a while back, and it had quickly evolved into an annual sleepover for the entire class- minus Chloe and Sabrina. And Adrien. But that was changing tonight! He was finally going to be able to come! They were going to play mecha strike, and eat junk food, and watch movies and SLEEP IN THE SAME ROOM!!!! Adrien was going to see her pajamas.  _ Adrien _ . Her  _ pajamas _ . She needed to impress him considering the last time he saw her in pajamas... the day had been kind of a mess. So, she facetimed Alya to help her brainstorm as she sorted through the options.

“I always wear pink, and I really like those ones with the little white flowers, but I was thinking that maybe I’d change it up? I have this red set, but is that color to bold for this kind of thing? I don’t know...” she heard Alya start to say something, but just going. “And then there’s the black ones, you know the ones I’ve been working on? They’re finally finished. But are those, maybe a bit...much?” Marinette huffed after her rant, getting frustrated in spite of herself. This was pointless, she kept going in circles. Knowing she just needed to make a decision, she grabbed the black fabric to her left.

“I’m just going to try these on so you can see what they look like finished. If you don’t like them I’ll bring the pink ones.” she dashed out of view of the camera, and shrugged into the three piece pajama set. The pants she pulled on were black with a charcoal gray stripe running down the outside of the legs. Carefully stitched along each cuff was a line of  bright green pawprints. Paired with the bottoms was a soft tank top, the same color as the stitching on the pants hem. The pawprint design was copied onto the bottom of the shirt, but this time she had done it in black. Topping everything off, Marinette put on a cropped black sweatshirt. It had cat ears attached to the hood, lined in green. All in all, a very well made homage the the feline superhero it aspired to.

Marinette looked down, tugging her thumbs through the holes she had sewn into the sweatshirts cuffs as she walked back over to her computer. “I wanted to attach a bell to the collar, but it would make too much noise while sleeping. What do you think?” She looked up to gauge Alya’s reaction, and was instead met with Adrien’s very red face.

Marinette couldn’t move, she couldn’t blink, she wasn’t even sure she was breathing.  _ “Adrien’s face is not Alya’s face.” _ She thought, trying to process.  _ “Adrien has Adrien’s face. Which means I accidentally facetimed Adrien and not Alya. I have been talking to  _ Adrien _ and not  _ Alya _. Oh no no no no no. He heard me freak out, he knows I want him to like my pajamas, he- OH MY GOD, HE ALMOST SAW ME CHANGE” _

The silence was interrupted by a high pitch squeal as Marinette turned a red outside the visible color spectrum, and consequently, broke Adrien out of his daze.

“Oh god oh god, I’m so sorry Marinette! I didn’t realize you weren’t calling me at first, and then I didn’t know how to let you know it was me, and then you went to get  _ changed _ , I just- oh god that’s no excuse! I’m so sorry, I’m so so sorry. I- I- I- I like your pajamas?! You- You should wear those? You look really cute and they’re Chat Noir and that’s really cool and I’m really happy you wanted me to like them, and I DO, and maybe I was really flattered and that’s why I didn’t just hang up even after you started undressing- I’LL JUST STOP TALKING NOW!!”

The strangled sound of Adrien dying of embarrassment would have woken up his entire house, had anyone else been there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone who waited for me to post this: Thank you, you are all gems and I want to shower you with flowers and chocolate


	12. Adrien's Girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Gorzilla. There are apparently some rumors going around, who could they possibly be about?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's technically been tomorrow for an hour, but I'm not asleep yet, so it's still today in my book! This one is a bit rough, but I hope you like it anyways. Enjoys you beautiful little double chocolate muffins with blueberries on top (I'm really hungry, I should grab a snack before I go to sleep...)

Adrien was in high spirits as he walked into the school on Monday. Not only had he gotten to see his Mom’s movie, he had seen it with his  _ father _ . Sure, he’d fallen off a building and had to run away from crazy fans while avoiding his bodyguard, but even that had been fun because of Marinette. Marinette, who had been so sweet to him all day, despite the fact that none of it was her fault and she didn’t have to get involved. Who was obviously on her way somewhere (even if she was in her pajamas?) and had instead spent hours helping him escape. She was  _ amazing _ , and Adrien was going to give her the biggest thank you as soon as soon as she walked through the door.

As he entered the classroom, grinning like the precious ray of sunshine he was, he heard the room go immediately silent. Now on edge, he looked around the room, and saw that no one would meet his eye.

_ “Oh no, did I forget pants or something?!” _ He looked down, and saw that he was indeed wearing pants. Giving himself a subtle look-over, he couldn’t see anything amiss with his appearance.  _ “Did something happen? Did  _ I  _ do something? Did my  _ father _ do something?? Did an  _ Akuma _ do something?!? What the heck is happening?!?!?” _

A cough interrupted his internal freak out, and Adrien looked to his left to see Nino looking at him ( _ finally someone! _ ) with an odd expression. Cautiously, he made his way to the desk, and sat down in his usual seat. Turning to his best friend, he could feel everyone’s eyes drilling into his head. Seriously, what was going on?

“Uh, Nino?” Adrien started, not quite sure what to say. “Um, do you know what’s going on? Why’s everyone staring at me? Did- did I do something?” He wasn’t sure he was glad he asked, afraid the answer would be yes.

Nino’s eyes went wide at Adrien’s question. “No dude! At least, I don’t think so? I, uhh, think we were all just wondering if the, ah, if the rumors were true dude?”

Adrien felt his blood go cold. “What rumors?” Nino didn’t answer. “What rumors Nino!”

“The rumors about you and Marinette!” Nino blurted.

_ “Wait... what? _

_ Me and Marinette? _

_ Why would- oh” _

Adrien broke out in a blush.“M-m-me and M-Marinette? About her being my g-g-girlfriend? Y-you mean people are still talking about that? But n-nothing happened!”

“Doesn’t matter dude.” Nino sighed. He side-eyed Adrien after a second. “You sure nothing happened though? You seem  _ pretty  _ nervous for a dude that nothing happened to.”

“But nothing happened! I mean, w-we did hold hands, but that was just while we were running away from Gorilla after he found us in the fountain. And we were only in there after my fans saw us together! Not that we were  _ together, _ just... together. And then she came to see my mom’s movie with me... but that was us hiding after we jumped into the subway and I lost the lucky charm she gave me.” Adrien looked at Nino with the most innocent kitten eyes possible, but Nino had grown a resistance to them at this point. (That’s a total lie, no one had a resistance. He was living by the eternal rule: fake it til you make it.)

Instead of folding and agreeing with him, Nino looked in his eyes and said “Dude, that sounds like something. Like, maybe multiple somethings. And well..” Nino paused, and seemed to be trying to figure out his words. “People were shouting that she was your girlfriend all day, right dude? And, well, from what I could tell, you.. never denied it bro.”

Everyone in the room held their breath at Nino’s words, because they were all totally eavesdropping on the probably-meant-to-be-private conversation.

Adrien didn’t know what to say. He  _ hadn’t _ denied it. And he didn’t know why.  _ “Well maybe” _ he thought  _ “I didn’t  _ want _ to. It was a fun day, and Marinette is nice, and is it really so bad if people do think she’s my girlfriend? It would actually be really flattering, she’s amazing. I bet she would be a great girlfriend, I’d be really lucky-. Oh.” _

“I think I have a crush on Marinette.”

Adrien looked up just in time to see Alya catching Marinette as she fainted in the doorway.


	13. Good Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is the lucky one?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I was at a beautiful play today, and I just felt emotionally wrung out afterwards. Satisfied, but wrung out. This is the result. why do I always take the happy prompts and make them angsty? *sigh*

She breathed in and out slowly, forcing herself to feel calm. She would do this. She could do this.

It repeated like a mantra in her head. _“I can do this, I can do this, I can do this, I can do this.”_ She was Ladybug after all. The heroine of Paris. Good luck incarnate. Lady Luck. She had more of a chance at this than just about anybody.

Except... Except she wasn't Ladybug right now, she was just Marinette. A regular girl with regular luck, and a terrible sense of balance. She had no special abilities and no avid admirers. She couldn't swing across rooftops. She couldn't battle supervillains. She couldn't heal whatever damage was dealt. And she was scared.

This could go terribly wrong. She could embarrass herself. She could embarrass _him_ . He- he could embarrass her. He was _Adrien_ , and she was just Marinette.


	14. Why I Disappeared for Awhile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note Time!!!!

Hello there you beautiful splendiferous people! First of all, I'd like to start by saying sorry. I'm so sorry I disappeared in the middle of this story. It wasn't fair, and I should have written a note explaining circumstances earlier. You guys deserve an explanation, so here it is:

While I read Ao3 on my phone and computer, I used only my computer to write and post. In the middle of April my computer broke, and as I am a barely functioning adult, I couldn't afford to fix it or buy a new one. All my story ideas were on my computer, and I didn't feel like I could write without them. After that, life happened. I got buried in my own head and stress. I was disappointed in myself for not finishing the work, and didn't want to deal with how I felt. Thus, not leaving a note sooner.

HOWEVER! A *Miraculous* feat has occurred, and I saved enough to get my computer fixed. I know its not April anymore (unless the last 4.5 months have just been a fever dream o_o) but I want to finish the work. I'm going to start posting tomorrow, so if any of you are still interested, I would love for you to read it.

Thank you all so much for your patience and support

-Lost_Athena


	15. The Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien isn't always oblivious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have some angst. No, really, I insist. This was a fun chapter to come back to, so I hope you guys like it even though it has some feels packed into it's tiny frame.

Adrien knew it wasn't from Ladybug. He knew it was simply impossible. Why would she send a Valentine's day card to him? How would she even know him? It wasn't like the valentine was sent to Chat Noir. It was a very personal card sent to _Adrien_ , who didn’t have a lot of close friends. 

Besides that, how would Ladybug have even found his poem? It wasn't like it was a public piece of writing. As far as he knew, his only copy had been left in the trash at school. The person who wrote back had probably gotten it from there then. Furthermore, they had responded like it was _them_ he was describing and confessing his love to, and not many people at school fit the criteria.

If he really gave it any thought at all, even a smidge, he could easily figure out who wrote the answering poem. But the thing was... He didn’t want to. He was happy living in his little dream world where Ladybug loved him and he didn't have to worry about not returning someone else's feelings. So he ignored every connection his mind tried to make regarding the matter.

And if he laid awake at night wondering if he was hurting Marinette, and feeling a conflicting sense of longing? Well, that was nobody’s business but his own.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien has trouble understanding his feelings, per usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! This was a really hard prompt for me as I had the strong urge to turn it into lukadrienette, which I'll admit I am a huge sucker for. However, I managed to tame myself, and the end result is pretty okay in my opinion. I hope you like it!

The thing, Adrien thought, was that in spite of all of his social awkwardness, he felt like he was a pretty decent guy. He worked hard in school and all of his extracurriculars. He kept his temper in the face of his father’s growing indifference. He honestly cared for all his friends and always took an interest in how their lives were going. He even put up with his insane fans pretty well. All this on top of RISKING HIS LIFE for Paris on a weekly basis and having to deal with Plagg and his cheese obsession.

He therefore, could not, _for the life of him_ , explain the growing sense of unease and rage boiling in the pit of his stomach at the sight of Luka laughing with Marinette on the front steps after school.

There was no reason on earth he should have been upset. It wasn’t like they had done something to him or any of his friends. In fact, they _were_ his friends. Marinette was the kindest, bravest most talented person Adrien had ever had the pleasure of knowing. Luka was also kind and talented and seemed in general to be a good guy. They were just two great people getting along and enjoying each others company. There was nothing wrong with that. It should have seemed nice, maybe even brought a smile to his face.

_“So why do I still feel the overwhelming urge to push Luka away from Marinette?”_ Adrien wondered.

His thoughts were disrupted as Alya and Nino came up beside him, looking down on the same scene he was.

“Woah, looks like Luka is getting pretty friendly down there with Marinette.” Nino commented as the three of them watched Luka touch Marinette’s shoulder. “Seems like you’ve got some competition dude.”

“She’s just a friend.” Adrien gritted out. “She can date whoever she wants to.”

Alya and Nino exchanged a look behind Adrien’s back before Alya spoke. “She may be just a friend Sunshine, but is that all you _want_ her to be?”

And thus Adrien’s mind exploded.


	17. Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has never been to the beach, what a travesty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy people are still reading this! Thank you. I thought a lot about what type of situation would involve a beach, so I hope you guys like it! P.S. If you guys maybe, possibly would like to leave a comment and/or kudos, it would be much appreciated and I'll do a dance-of-joy in your honor :)

The class was settling into their seats on the bus, getting ready to go to a beach near le Havre, when Alya let out an ungodly shriek.

“What do you mean you’ve never been to the beach??!” Alya cried aloud, gaping in shock at Marinette, as the pigtailed girl blushed and tried to disappear into her seat. “How is that even possible? Even people who hate the beach have been to the beach! It’s the beach!”

Marinette fidgitted as she mumbled out a response. “Well, It’s not like we’re close to the ocean Alya. It takes a few hours to get there from Paris, and normally I’m too busy helping at the bakery or babysitting to go anywhere on the weekends. Also, It’s not like the shops closed very often. I can’t get to the beach if I don’t have a ride. Anyways, I’m going now, so what does it matter?” She finished with a harumph, crossing her arms. She didn’t like being singled out like this, and Alya’s continued bewilderment wasn’t helping things.

At that moment, Adrien’s head popped above the seats in front of the two girls.

“If it makes you feel better, I haven’t been to the beach either Marinette. With my schedule I don’t have a lot of free time, and my father’s always worried I’ll get a sunburn, which wouldn’t be okay considering my job.” He smiled sunnily at them, melting the irritation from Marinette’s shoulders.

“Th-thanks A-A-Adrien.” she said, struggling not to fumble her words in face of his beautiful smile.

Adrien just smiled wider, and then his eyes lit up as if he had come to a sudden epiphany. “Hey, why don’t we hang out on the trip today? That way we can do all the silly things people who have been already don’t want to do! I know I’ll have a lot of fun today if I’m with you.”

Marinette felt her blush consume her entire body as Alya barely contained her giggles at the situation.

  
_ “Gosh dangit,” _ Marinette thought.  _ “I’m going to have to thank Alya and her teasing for this, aren’t I?” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if you guys know this, but Paris is actually a fair distance from the Ocean. It takes about 2.5 hours to get to the area I mentioned in the fic from Paris, and and even more to get to a nice sunny beach in the south. In the show Marinette's family are always working in the bakery, and they're even open on Christmas. In my headcannon, that means that her family doesn't have a whole lot of expendable income, or time to go on vacation. It would make sense, then, if she had never been to a beach. It's not like bakers make a lot of money, and I think Marinette must use all her babysitting money on things like fabric or time with friends. Just a thought...


End file.
